Pebble in an Avalanche
by Gambit14
Summary: Mystique finds out that Kitty and Lance are still dating. Things go downhill from there.
1. Start it rolling

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men Evolution characters. This takes place the day after The Day of Reckoning. Mystique is leading the Brotherhood, and has entered school as a new student, since the secret that she was Risty had been exposed, Xavier has been rescued from the tank, SHEILD knocked the TV station off the air before anybody recognized the mutants. And now with no further ado, the story.  
  
Lance was talking to Kitty in the halls. "Listen, um, can we do something tonight."  
  
"Sure, why not?! Besides the fact that you're working for a man who would gladly kill off the majority off the Earth's population, just to ensure the survival of a select few!"  
  
"Listen do you know what would happen if I tried to leave?"  
  
"Tabitha left. Rogue left."  
  
"They went to the X-men. You know that would never work out for me. You remember what happened last time I tried. Besides the X-men there's nowhere Magneto wouldn't find me.  
  
And I'm scared of what he would do to me. You remember the mysterious killing a while back? The kid joined the Brotherhood. Next morning he tried to leave. Magneto found him."  
  
"That poor kid! Alright, I can picture what you're going through. Can you pick me up around seven?"  
  
"Sure. If you'll convince Tabitha to give me my jeep back."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She giggled, then suddenly turned serious. "What about Mystique?"  
  
"I'll tell her something. Don't worry, I'll be there."  
  
"O.K. bye!"  
  
She ran off to class. Lance walked off in the opposite direction whistling a tune. He was unaware of a pair of eyes following him. For a brief second those eyes flashed yellow. Then they returned to their normal blue state.  
* * *  
Lance got home a few minutes before any of the other Brotherhood and walked into the house. He was surprised to see Mystique standing in the middle of the living room in her natural state.  
  
"Mystique shouldn't you be someone else? I mean what if a salesman comes or some-"  
  
He was cut off by the sudden, sharp, blow of Mystique's fist. He staggered back, blood trickling down his face, just as Fred walked in.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Fred." Said Mystique, "This will be a lesson in trying to keep things from me. If you would kindly hold Lance steady."  
  
Fred wasn't the fastest thinker on the team, but he quickly realized what was happening. He defensively stepped in front of Lance.  
  
"Time to pick a side Blob." She said and stepped forward. Fred braced himself.  
  
"Do it Fred." Said Lance from behind him. "It's not worth it."  
  
"But,"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
He stood there for a full minute before Mystique said, "Never mind. Just go!"  
  
"Not if,"  
  
"Fred," said Lance, his voice surprisingly calm and serene. "I'll be all right. I'm not going to drag you down with me."  
  
Slowly, Fred turned and exited the room, heading towards the door. He went out of the house, and just kept walking.  
  
A short while later, screams echoed throughout the deserted neighborhood.  
  
* * *  
Wanda and the others were headed towards the door, when Fred walked up. He joined them, and Wanda noticed that he was surprisingly quiet.  
  
"What's wrong Freddy?"  
  
"I just," but they had reached the door. Lance was lying on the floor, barely conscious. His shirt was in rags, and what was left was soaked with blood. Mystique stood over him, with a whip in her hands.  
  
She kicked Lance brutally in the side and left. Wanda ran to Lance's side. "Toad, get the first aid kit. Blob, help me get him up on the couch. Blob?"  
  
But Blob was just standing there, with a look akin to shock on his face. "I could have stopped it. I could have stopped it. I could have stopped it."  
  
"Blob, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's my fault. I could have stopped Mystique, but I just, I just." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
He picked Lance up, and set him gently down on the couch. "I'm sorry buddy. I'm sorry."  
  
Toad came back in with the first aid kit.  
  
He quickly bandaged the most serious wounds. "That should do for now. I'm gonna need some more medical supplies though. Wanda stay with him, every ten minutes check his temperature. If it's over one hundred and three, he's got a fever. Wipe his forehead with a damp cloth, and keep him warm. If I'm not back in half an hour, change his bandages, and put some more peroxide on the cuts."  
  
He hopped out leaving the rest of the Brotherhood behind to watch over Lance.  
* * *  
The next morning, Mystique went out on what she described, as an important assignment.  
  
Toad had come back in late the night before, and had found Wanda and Blob, red eyed and tired, still watching over Lance. He had sent them to bed, and stayed up all night himself, working on Lance's wounds.  
  
Lance himself had blissfully slept though it all.  
  
Wanda and Fred came down to find Toad, still awake sitting by Lance, carefully changing his bandages.  
  
"So how bad is it?" asked Fred.  
  
"He amazingly didn't lose as much blood as he seemed to. But he's gonna be in a lot of pain for the first few hours after he wakes up. So I got some painkillers. Also, his arm may be broken."  
  
Lance who had been awake for the whole conversation struggled to get up. Exhausted by his efforts, he let Toad push him back down.  
  
"I can't go to school like this. The X-men,"  
  
"You're not going to school. Not until your arm's fixed. We'll take turns skipping."  
  
"Alright, but Fred, Todd, Wanda, promise me something. Just don't tell Kitty."  
  
"O.K. Lance. Agreed. You two need to get to school yo. I'll take first watch." Said Toad  
  
They left.  
* * *  
At school Kitty wasn't happy. She managed to corner Wanda. "Where's Lance?"  
  
"He's at home."  
  
"What?! He hasn't skipped in a month."  
  
"He's going through something hard."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I promised not to tell you."  
  
"Like promises make any difference to you, you scum."  
  
"Look if you want to find out, go to the Boarding house during lunch. Boom-Boom will give you a lift. But if Mystique's there stay phased and get out as fast"  
  
"Alright, it'll be worth it, to find out what's going on."  
* * *  
Mean while back at the Brotherhood house, lunchtime had rolled around. "Yo, Lance, I'm making you some chicken noodle soup. It's supposed to help you get better or something, although I think for that's for colds, but it's the only thing I could microwave."  
  
"Todd,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Is the soup still in the can?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you turn the microwave on for over twenty minutes?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
A loud boom echoed through the house.  
  
"Did you know that whenever there's a slight chance at explosion, in this house, it actually explodes?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, I guess it's the thought that counts, not the lack of thought."  
  
"Um, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Yo, I gotta change your bandages."  
  
"Alright. Hey, where'd you learn all this stuff anyways?"  
  
"I signed up for paramedic's class, partly to get out of a month's detention, and partly because Mystique was still around at that point, and I thought it might turn out to be useful."  
  
"Well, you were right."  
  
"Man, why do you hang out with her anyways? You know Mystique's gonna keep doing this to you, and I personally blame her for this as much as Mystique. I'm not sure but I think the other's feel the same."  
  
"I don't know, I know she's just gonna get me in trouble with Mystique, but whenever I see her all that goes right out the window." At that moment Kitty phased through the door. Lance quickly covered himself up with a blanket and pretended to be watching Wheel of Fortune.  
  
"You know Lance," said Kitty, "you have some nerve standing me up like that."  
  
"You know Kitty," mimicked Todd, "You're a real piece of work."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that Lance is going through living hell because of you, and he hasn't stopped loving you a bit. And he can't make it to one lousy date, and you automatically treat him like evil incarnate."  
  
"What do you mean he's going through living hell?"  
  
"Todd," said Lance warningly, "Drop it."  
  
"I'm not gonna drop it yo."  
  
"Drop what?" asked Kitty.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"If it's nothing why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Yes, Lance, tell me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Really? I'm sure I could think of a few things if I hadn't made a promise. Well, I never promised not to show her." He used his tongue too rip the blanket off of Lance. He didn't have a shirt on, and the marks of the beating were still evident.  
  
Kitty gasped as she saw the gashes. "What happened?"  
  
"Mystique found out I was still seeing you. She wasn't happy about it."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sure Hank has something,"  
  
"No!" Kitty winced at the force of his protest. "I'm sorry it's just, I can't let anybody know."  
  
"If you don't let anybody know how are they supposed to help you?"  
  
"I don't need anymore help then the guys are giving me."  
  
She noticed the cast on his arm. "Mystique?"  
  
"Mystique."  
  
"You guys have got to get out from under her thumb."  
  
"Easier said then done. I for one can't even stand on my own."  
  
"And we ain't leaving you yo!"  
  
"So I guess we're stuck until I can walk again."  
  
"The X-men,"  
  
"No. Every one has a personal grudge against one of the X-men except Wanda, and she has her own agenda."  
  
At that moment the door flew open and Mystique walked in.  
  
"You Tolensky! I told you to let him fend for himself! You want to be next?" Then she saw Kitty. "And if it isn't Lance's little Kitten."  
  
Lance's eyes blazed with fury. "Todd, Kitty, get out of here."  
  
"Yo, you sure you're gonna be all right?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"If you say so." He hopped out the window.  
  
"Kitty,"  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but,"  
  
He focused his power, and the ground buckled throwing Kitty at the wall. She phased, and passed through it. said Mystique, "You're strong enough to use your powers again."  
"So,"  
  
"You have no idea!" He snarled, and clenched his fist. The ground began to shake so violently that, pieces of the ceiling were lodged loose and fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Stop you fool, you'll kill us both!"  
  
"That's the idea! Maybe I can't get out from under your thumb, but I can get the others out!" He focused even harder, until the entire house collapsed upon itself. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but rubble.  
  
"Lance!" cried Kitty running to the wreckage.  
  
Toad looked sadly at what used to be his home. "He made his choice."  
  
Are Lance and Mystique dead? How will Kitty react? Will the Brotherhood blame Kitty and the X-men for this? If so how will they retaliate? Find the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter. 


	2. Picking up speed

Experts said there was no way Lance could have survived. Even the body could have been subject to blows that tore it apart. So it was to no ones surprise that for the next three hours the only living thing seen there was a rat. The rat seemed to look around to confirm that no one else was there, then a change went over it.  
  
It grew taller, and its fur seemed to turn blue, then shrunk back into the body. The tail disappeared. In a few moments Mystique stood there.  
  
"So, Lance, it seems you too have found a way out from under my thumb."  
* * *  
Meanwhile, at school, Kitty was weeping quietly in the hallway. Kurt came up behind her. Kitty I heard about what happened. There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"I shouldn't have phased, I should have just let myself hit the wall. He wouldn't have done it if I was there."  
  
"You didn't know what he was planning."  
  
"I should have! I should have been there."  
  
She broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Kurt comforted her, the best he could.  
* * *  
The Brotherhood wasn't faring much better. "I take back what I said to Lance." Said Toad, "It's not Kitty's fault. It's Mystique's."  
  
"I don't think so." Said Wanda, "I think that it is Kitty's fault, and I say we get her back!"  
  
'No," said Toad, he was red-eyed, but this time it was from crying. "In Lance's memory we leave her alone."  
  
Wanda calmed down. "You're right. It's just, I need a focus for my anger."  
  
"So focus again on Magneto." Blob spoke up for the first time. "Focus on how he let Mystique walk all over us like that."  
  
"Thanks guys. Trust me Magneto will pay for this."  
  
"I'm with you on that one." Said Blob.  
  
"Yo, no one does this to us."  
  
"But," said Blob, how do we find him?"  
  
"We don't have to find him. After the incident with Mystique, he'll probably head here in person, or at least send one of the new and improved Brotherhood." Said Toad.  
  
"You have a point. But how can we beat them on our own?" Asked Wanda  
  
Once again Toad supplied the answer. "We don't have to. The X-men aren't exactly happy with them."  
  
"So we get them to help us?"  
  
"I'll talk to Kitty," Said Toad. "I knew Lance best."  
* * *  
So it was that when a metal sphere landed in an old construction site, The X-men, the remnants of the Brotherhood, and the New Mutants, were waiting.  
  
It opened, and Gambit jumped out.  
  
"Bonjour." He bowed deeply, then in the second it took them to recover from this surprise, charged a card and hurled it into their midst.  
  
Armara was knocked unconscious. Hank was hurled into a wall.  
  
Gambit began to charge another card, but before he threw it, Toad covered his hand in slime. Bobby quickly froze it.  
  
The card exploded, shattering the frozen slime, and knocking Gambit unconscious.  
  
"It can't be that easy." Muttered Scott.  
  
It wasn't. Coleuses, already in his metal form, strode into the center of the construction site.  
  
Blob charged him. "I did this before, I can do it again!"  
  
Coleuses smiled, and stood his ground. Then at the last moment, he stepped out of the way. Using Blob's own momentum against him, he hurled him into a cement mixer. Then he threw the switch that turned it on. A few minutes later Blob came out, covered with wet cement.  
  
"One thing you didn't count on for that trick," said Toad smiling, "It takes quite a while for it to dry."  
  
Pyro leaped over a half built wall, "Unless it's subjected to extreme heat!" He turned on his flame throwers, then made the fire surround Blob, quickly hardening his cement.  
  
Scott quickly went into action, having Jean telepathically relay his commands.  
  
Jubilee, Berserker, metal conducts electricity, so Coleuses is yours. Toad, go for Pyro's flamethrowers, Iceman, you too. Wolfsbain, Multiple, directly attack him. But Multiple, have a few of your clones keep a look out for Sabretooth and Magneto.  
  
Toad spit slime at Pyro's flame throwers. He burned it before it got to him. Iceman tried, but Pyro melted his ice.  
  
Then a wolf leapt on him from behind, knocking him down, and burying his flamethrowers in the dirt. The fire that had hardened the cement around Blob, which had remained surrounding him, flew at Wolfsbain, and imprisoned her in a cage of fire.  
  
Then the fire he had used to counter Toad and Iceman's attacks flew to him, and surrounded him with a dome of flame.  
  
Meanwhile Berserker, and Jubilee were faring much better against Coleuses.  
  
He had dodged several of their attacks, and blocked several more, but finally Jubilee had managed to nail him. True to Scott's theory, the electricity had knocked him out.  
  
Kurt had devised a way to get Pyro. He teleported inside of the dome, grabed Pyro, and teleported him out.  
  
Scott acted quickly, knocking him out with his optic blast before he could counter-attack.  
  
Then Iceman used the fire to melt some ice, thus extinguishing the fire.  
* * *  
Hank, shortly after being knocked against the wall, had been attacked by Sabretooth. Sabretooth had leapt down from the top of the wall, and his feet had solidly connected with Hank's skull, knocking him out.  
  
Then Sabretooth had been attacked by Wolverine. There battle was still raging. Wolverine cut a cable, and a reinforced steel beam crashed down on top of Sabretooth, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Game set, and match Creed."  
  
Suddenly the beam flew off of Sabretooth and wrapped itself around Wolverine. Magneto floated into view.  
  
"I beg to differ, Wolverine. The games have only just begun.  
* * *  
Miles away, at the Brotherhood house, a sudden violent tremor occurred. Pieces of rubble flew of the pile, and Lance emerged, looking much worse for the wear.  
  
So, what is Mystique doing now? Will the X-men be able to beat Magneto? Where is Quicksilver? Will Lance be able to survive his injuries? Find out next chapter. 


	3. Coming Fast

I have explained that I don't own any X-men evolution characters. This is the last time I'm going to say it in this story. I do not own any X-men Evolution characters. Do. You. Un-der-stand?! Good! Cause I'm not gonna say it again! I also don't own Ripley's believe it or not.  
  
Lance climbed out of the rubble. "What happened?" he asked of nobody in particular.  
  
To his surprise he got an answer. "You almost got done in." He looked. A man with a clipboard, wearing a construction hat was looking at the rubble. "That quake was lucky for you. If I were you I'd go to Ripley's believe it or not."  
  
"The house collapsed. Mystique." He turned to the man. "Thanks. I gotta find my friends."  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"You know the other guys that lived in this house."  
  
"Oh, them, I'd say check the school, if it wasn't Saturday."  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
He stumbled into his jeep and drove off vaguely in the direction of the school without knowing why. The man with the clipboard watched him go. Then he suddenly changed into Mystique. "So Lance, you survived. Surprise! So did I."  
  
She morphed back and turned to her car. "Now I have some important business to attend to, out of town."  
* * *  
The X-men fought tooth and claw against Magneto, but it was impossible for them to touch him. Quite literally, for he had surrounded himself with a whirlwind of sheet metal and various other metal objects.  
  
Any energy attacks fired at him simply hit one of the metal objects. Physical attacks fared even worse. The attackers were caught in the stream and severely battered and bruised until unconscious. Magneto wasn't trying to kill. He simply wanted specimens.  
  
He also manipulated metal objects outside of his hurricane, battering the others until only Cannonball, and Cyclops were left standing. Cannonball hurled himself at Magneto, at the same time that Cyclops focused his energy beam on one particular spot.  
  
Cannonball punched through several objects, but Magneto used his powers to wrap him up in steel, and tightened fused the molecules to a wall. Suddenly Scott had a brain flash. Blob, although imprisoned in the cement was still conscious. He had noticed a crack which would allow air to get in.  
  
He focused his power to its highest intensity, and lowest beam path, and neatly cut the cement in half.  
  
Blob saw Magneto, and started towards him. Magneto easily knocked Scott out then concentrated on Blob. But none of his attacks even bothered Blob, as he approached, as seemingly unstoppable as the Juggernaut.  
  
Magneto bombarded him with everything he could reach with his magnetic power, but it didn't seem to even bother him. Then Magneto brought a steel beam up from behind Blob, and bent it around him.  
  
He increased the pressure, "You are the dangerous one Fred Dukes. And I have no need of you on my team."  
  
Realization dawned on Blob. "You're going to kill me."  
  
"Quite right. And this seems like the perfect opportunity."  
  
Pietro, who had been watching the scene through a pair of binoculars, suddenly knew, in a moment of absolute clarity, what was going on, even without sound. He saw Blob struggling to breathe, and Magneto smiling, as he delivered the death sentence. He also knew what he had to do.  
  
He took off, approaching the sound barrier, as he streaked directly towards Magneto.  
* * *  
Lance glanced at the television store. There was a cut from a traffic copper, then it swiveled, and he could hear a man off camera say, "Barney, patch this trough to all the news stations. It's the same guys that were here before."  
  
There was a picture of the Brotherhood and the X-men valiantly fighting Magneto, but to no avail. Soon only Blob was left. Then Magneto began to kill him. Lance hit the gas on his jeep, speeding towards the construction sight.  
* * *  
Suddenly a hex bolt hit Magneto from behind. He turned to see Scarlet Witch, her lips curled back in something that was in between a snarl and a sneer.  
  
"Looks like you forgot about me again, Father."  
  
"On the contrary my dear. I have something special for you planned."  
  
Agatha stepped out of the doorway in the one fully completed building.  
  
She said something indistinguishable, and raised her hands. Wanda fell, unconscious.  
  
A thousand yards away, Quicksilver quickened his pace. Sounds started to blur. He knew he was approaching the sound barrier. He wondered what it would be like to travel faster then the speed of sound.  
  
But he wasn't destined to find out that day. He reached the construction sight, just as Magneto raised a steel beam high over Wanda's head. In the split second before he brought it crashing down, he ran and whisked her from underneath, setting her down behind Blob.  
  
Then he charged Magneto. Suddenly he found himself hanging in midair.  
  
"So, what Destiny predicted has come to pass. Twins allied against their father." Magneto was chuckling. Then he suddenly became sober.  
  
"It's a good thing I took measures to ensure my safety. Such as injecting extra iron into your blood stream." Pietro's body seemed to be tearing itself apart from within.  
  
"It is unfortunate that this took place before I recovered my machine that was lost in Asteroid M."  
  
Pietro managed to choke out. "You were planning to brainwash us?"  
  
"I was planning to remove your useless emotions!" The pain became even more unbearable inside of Pietro. Still he glared defiantly at his father.  
  
"And, if we didn't want our emotions removed?"  
  
"It would be for the best!" Magneto's voice was growing fanatical. "It would be to ensure mutants domination of humans!"  
  
"And your domination of mutants!" Every word was becoming a separate pain.  
  
Suddenly a tremor occurred. Magneto lost his concentration and dropped Pietro. The steel beam around Blob's neck, (Blob was now unconscious) dropped to the ground.  
  
Magneto spun around. He saw a familiar green jeep. But it was the figure inside the jeep that caught his eye.  
  
He was in his street clothes, and covered with bruises and cuts. The clothes themselves were, if anything, worse. They were torn almost to shreds, and what was left of them was soaked with blood.  
  
But it was still unmistakably the one person he had expected never to see again.  
  
Avalanche smiled. "I'm ba-ack!" 


	4. Drop off

I do not own any X-men Evolution characters. I may somewhere along the line introduce an original character to play a minor part. I'll let you know.  
  
Lance focused his powers again, and Magneto flew back towards a wall. However he used his magnetic powers to steady himself. He tried to counterattack, but he was so busy steadying the steel girders, keeping himself in the air, and dodging the occasional object Lance's powers threw into the air that he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Lance however was also having trouble keeping up the pace. He was weak from his ordeal, and from the beating Mystique had given him before. But he had not lost his sense of strategy. He opened up a huge crack under Magneto, and while he was adjusting his magnetic field so he wouldn't fall, Lance toppled a huge tower directly behind him.  
  
Magneto realized what was happening, and used his powers to stop it in time, but Lance used the opportunity to hurl a heavy bulldozer at him. He managed to deflect it but barely, and he was still straining to keep the tower from crushing him. He finally flew out of the way and let it drop.  
  
He lifted all of his Acolytes into their metal spheres, and landed in his own. They flew off.  
  
Lance watched them go, then stepped towards the jeep, and collapsed.  
  
Pietro watched him, and stumbled forward to help before blackness claimed him. Just before he passed out, he became aware of a shooting pain in his leg.  
* * *  
Lance woke up. He was in the infirmary of the Xavier Institute. Henry McCoy was standing over him, looking at a medical readout. He seemed to realize that Lance was awake.  
  
"Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is you're going to be alright. The bad news is it will take a month."  
  
"A month!?"  
  
"Give or take a week."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your wounds from the beating Mystique gave you were already quite bad. Then you brought down the house, upon yourself. Those injuries alone would take several weeks. And then to top it all off, you overtaxed your powers to defeat Magneto."  
  
"Does that hurt me?"  
  
"No but it does exhaust your body, making it harder for you to heal."  
  
"So is there anything I'll be able to do or not do?"  
  
"Well, you should be able to get up and about in a wheelchair. Other then that, I'm going to prescribe a lot of rest, since you really can't go wrong with that."  
  
"O.K. I guess that means I'm stuck here. Oh well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
  
"That is sadly true. I'll try to find you a wheelchair." He wandered off.  
  
Toad leaped down from the chandelier where he'd been hanging. "A month, pretty harsh."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's hardly as if I have anything better to do."  
  
"Blob and I had a talk with Xavier while you were out. We decided we're gonna hangout here till you two are up and about again."  
  
"You two?"  
  
"Yeah, you and Pietro."  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
"Yeah, apparently he started fighting back against Magneto a few minutes before you showed up. Magneto had been injecting extra iron into his body. He's in bad shape. Worst of all though, his leg's broken. Needless to say, he ain't taking that to well."  
  
"Hey Toad, why don't you say yo, anymore?"  
  
"I don't know yo,"  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Wait, what about Wanda?"  
  
"She's going after Magneto."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, it's a good this happened right before the start of summer vacation, yo."  
  
For a while neither of them said anything.  
  
"Toad,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When I used my powers to get out from under that rubble, I threw off almost all of it. Mystique should have been there. She wasn't."  
  
"You mean,"  
  
"Yeah, she's still out there. And knowing her she isn't going to rest on her laurels."  
  
"You think,"  
  
"Xavier's back, she'll have a hard time getting in, but she might hire an expert arsonist."  
  
"So, should we tell them?"  
  
"Yeah. Much as we hate the X-geeks, if they have a chance at nabbing Mystique, their welcome to it." 


End file.
